


Relief: An Unexpected Reunion

by SmallAsura



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Pokemon, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallAsura/pseuds/SmallAsura
Summary: Against all odds, Lucario ends up finding himself next to the same pokemon he met a year ago, and that previous encounter was rather out of the ordinary. Now, they both have to decide how to handle seeing each other again.
Relationships: Lucario/Tairenar | Braixen, braixen/lucario
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a sequel to “Relief”, which can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340444
> 
> My passion for writing comes and goes, but I’ll never leave a fic unfinished, and any new works will get posted here! Subscribe to get notified of any new fics that come out!

“Are you sure? There’s no pressure here. I love you; I want you to be happy with whatever decision you make.”

Derek sat across from his Mawile in the pokemon center, giving her plenty of time to think over her answer. He hated how he knew there were trainers out there in the world who forced a trade on their pokemon without asking, or sometimes without even telling them.

Next to Derek sat Connor, a recently made friend. He and Derek met a week ago when they both arrived at Myle City at the same time. Derek came to go sightseeing and do some shopping, while Connor prepared to get on a ship and set sail on his biggest journey yet: traveling to an entirely different region. While getting ready, Connor noticed that one of his pokemon didn’t seem to like the idea of traveling so far away from home. He brought this up with Derek, who mentioned that Mawile always wanted to see new places, pushing for Derek to not stay in one location too long. After a long conversation, Derek and Connor agreed to a trade, assuming their pokemon were ok with it.

At last, Mawile looked up at her trainer, and nodded. Then, she leapt into Derek’s lap, hugging him as a few stray tears trickled down her face.

Derek returned the hug, careful not to touch the huge mouth on the back of Mawile’s head. “Hey, it’s ok, you and Connor’s pokemon will both be happier this way,” he said. “And I have Connor’s number; maybe in a year or so, we can find a way to meet up, ok? This isn’t goodbye forever.”

When Mawile pulled away from the hug, Derek gently set her down on the floor. Connor slid off the couch to kneel next to her. “I promise I’ll take good care of you, Mawile. We’ll explore the world together, and I’m sure the rest of my pokemon will all be great friends.”

“And if he doesn’t take care of you…” Derek leaned forward, then whispered towards Mawile but loud enough for Connor to hear. “Just turn around and bite him.”

With a sly grin, Mawile spun and lashed out with her larger mouth, chomping a good few inches away from Connor’s face to be safe. Nonetheless, Connor shrieked and fell backwards, staring wide-eyed for a few moments before he joined in on Derek and Mawile’s laughter.

**

Derek and Connor each spent the next day apart, letting their pokemon spend one last day with one of their best friends. After heartfelt goodbyes, they met at the pokemon center the next morning to complete the trade. Derek went to the docks to wave goodbye to Connor as his ship departed, off to his next big adventure.

After walking to a more open space in the city, Derek took out all of his pokeballs. “Alright, time to introduce you to everyone,” he said to himself.

One by one, Derek released Rufflet, Seviper, Seismitoad and Lucario. Knowing what was about to happen, they began speaking in their own language.

“I’m gonna miss Mawile,” Rufflet said.

“We all will,” Lucario replied. “But it was her choice to make, and we’ll see her again someday.”

“Alright everyone, thanks for being so understanding with Mawile and I’s choice to make a trade.” Derek started speaking to his pokemon, unable to understand any of their conversation but picking up on the emotions they felt. He held up a pokeball in his hand. “Now I hope you’ll be welcoming to a new friend. Come on out!”

With a toss, Derek’s new pokemon appeared. He stood up on two legs, his body covered in a mix of white, yellow, and orange fur. He had long ears and a stick resting in his sizeable tail.

“Hi, everyone!” He said to his new teammates. “I’m Braixen.”

Rufflet hopped forward and extended a wing. “Ooh, a fire type? That’s awesome! I’m Rufflet.”

Braixen leaned over and shook Rufflet’s wing with his hand. “And when I evolve I’ll be fire and psychic; I can already do a few psychic things.”

“I take FOREVER to evolve,” Rufflet groaned. “I’ll be an epic bird one day, trust me.”

Braixen laughed, and turned to the next pokemon. “I haven’t seen one of you before.”

“Seviper, and I’d shake your hand but I don’t have one.”

The two simply exchanged nods, then Braixen had to look up to meet eyes with Derek’s next pokemon. “Oh, you’re a Seismitoad, right? I’ve seen some of your earlier evolution stages.”

“You got it, I’m Derek’s first pokemon, been with him since the start,” she replied as they shook hands. “Derek’s a good guy, you’ll have a great time battling with him as a trainer.”

“I look forward to it. I spent most of my life so far in the wild, but finally met a trainer that convinced me to stick around. It’s been super fun so far.” With that, Braixen turned to the final pokemon on Derek’s team. “And hello to you-“

Braixen was caught off guard by the wide-eyed, open-mouthed stare of the pokemon in front of him. He was about to ask what was wrong, but instead his own face came to match the Lucario’s look of shock.

To most humans, pokemon of the same species are incredibly difficult to tell apart. A trainer could point out their own pokemon in a lineup, but fail to differentiate any of the remaining ones. Pokemon, however, picked up on the subtle differences between each member of a species with ease. And this Braixen and Lucario recognized each other.

They knew each other.

Almost a year ago, they spent two weeks fucking each other.

Lucario coughed and chook his head, scratching behind his ears before holding out his paw-like hand. “Um, hi,” he said, glancing back at his trainer. Luckily, Derek seemed distracted by something else, but the looks of confusion from his teammates made the blood drain from his face.

Braixen joined in trying to recover from their mutual shock, taking his hand and shaking it. “Yeah, hi,” he replied. “Nice to, um, hi.” Realizing that he’d held onto Lucario’s hand for much to long, he pulled away, clearing his throat. “Meet you, I mean.”

“For sure.” Lucario nodded so fast that the appendages behind his head flipped around.

At the same time this conversation took place, Seviper raised his body up, getting his head right next to Seismitoad’s. “What the heck is happening?” he whispered.

“I have no idea,” she whispered back. “Lucario’s gay, but I didn’t take him to be a ‘love at first sight’ type.”

“They’re acting super awkward,” he said. “I’ll be you my share of the next food treat Derek buys us that they bang within a week.”

“You kidding? The way they gawked at each other, they’ll bang by tomorrow. I’m not taking those odds.”

“Tomorrow? Way too fast, no way. How about if they _don’t_ bang by tomorrow, then you give me your share?”

Seismitoad tapped the back of Seviper’s head. “Deal.”

Both conversations were interrupted by Derek chiming back in. “Alright, now that you’ve met everybody, I have a surprise for all of you. You’ll be stuck in your pokeballs for a long bus ride tomorrow, but it’s going to be worth it. When Connor and I started talking about the trade, I booked reservations at the pokemon park outside the city! You’ll all get a full day to relax and have fun without me. Just try and spend some of it with our new friend, ok?”

All of Derek’s pokemon perked up at the news.

**

It wasn’t love at first sight that caused the awkwardness as Seismitoad thought. Almost a year ago, Derek had camped near a forest for a couple weeks to train for an upcoming battle tournament. Lucario and Braixen met back then, and through a crazy set of coincidences, now belonged to the same trainer.

A piece of advice commonly given to new trainers is to let their pokemon wander on their own now and then when making a stop somewhere. Some trainers are oblivious to the true reason for this, while others pretend not to know. Their pokemon, in turn, act like they just went out to get fresh air.

Pokemon, just like humans, have physical needs that need to be satisfied. When pokemon decide to join a trainer and live a life of companionship, exploration, or battling, most tend to turn to a one night stand lifestyle. When allowed to roam, they find a pokemon who’s less interested in romance and more interested in getting off, then go their separate ways, both parties relieved.

When camping by that forest, Lucario had been desperate to get off, with a lot more time since his last outing than usual. He planned on just finding a quiet, secluded place to take care of himself, but right as he got started, Braixen stumbled in.

From there, heat got the better of both of them, and since Derek was sticking around for a couple weeks, Lucario and Braixen became friends with benefits for a while, enjoying their nights together, then saying goodbye with no strings attached.

Now, they sat next to each other in a hotel, trying to figure out what to say. Derek was enjoying some dinner, while both his and other trainers’ pokemon were let out to mingle in a pokemon-dedicated lobby area. The rest of Derek’s team took the chance to meet some new pokemon, while Lucario and Braixen sat quietly in a corner.

“So…” Braixen tried to break the ice first after they got settled. “Been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Yeah…” Lucario replied, a subtle blush on his cheeks. “We had a good time back then, didn’t we?”

“Absolutely.” Braixen shivered at the memory of all the different ways Lucario took him. “But it seems like you and I are working through the same emotional confusion right now. Even though I lived in the wild, I acted like a trainer’s pokemon. Never really thought about seeing the same guy again.”

“You guessed right.” Lucario sighed in relief knowing that he wasn’t the only one who felt strange. Braixen bringing this up opened the door for him to speak on it. “I’ve never been opposed to mating, but I joined Derek’s team well before my sex drive kicked in. All I’ve known is the life of one night stands, take what you can get when your trainer isn’t around. Then I saw you come out of the pokeball, and…”

Braixen had been looking at anything but Lucario, observing the other pokemon conversing in the lobby. When he trailed off into silence, Braixen looked to see Lucario’s head staring at the floor. “And what?”

Lucario shook his head, then met Braixen’s gaze. The same flood of feeling from earlier hit him again. “And… I don’t know, but I feel it again looking at you. I’ve never felt this before, all my aura abilities can’t help me here. Even if Derek traveled back to a place we’d been before, I’ve never met a pokemon again after getting with them.”

The two shared a silence for a few moments, Braixen’s thoughts mirroring Lucario’s almost exactly. Each stopped looking at the other, again finding anything else in the room to look at. Braixen’s eyes turned to a pair of humans just outside the pokemon area, a boy and a girl. The boy seemed to be blushing as the girl wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to him. He nodded in thanks, then walked away from her. This gave Braixen an idea.

“Hey, you know what dating is?”

Lucario blinked. “Uh… yeah, our trainer has done it a few times. A bit different from how I’ve heard wild pokemon mate, but similar enough to make sense.”

“What if we treated tomorrow’s park trip like a date? Last time we met, we really only…” Braixen paused as another pokemon walked by, and decided to word his sentence more carefully. “did one activity together. Over and over. Tomorrow could be a good way to see if we like _actually_ spending time together. And maybe… maybe we’ll decide to make our thing more permanent.”

A few moments passed in silence, and Braixen wondered if he misread how Lucario felt. His response provided relief. “I like the sound of that. Never been on a date before, but I think you and I are past the awkward stage that I’ve seen our trainer go through on first dates. We’re sort of doing things in reverse order.” The two shared a chuckle over the concept. “And then…” the confusing feelings from before rushed over Lucario again. “We’ll see what we want to do from there.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sunshine blazed down onto the wide expanse of land that made up the pokemon park just outside Myle City. While a few human employees managed the grounds and provided refreshments, no trainers were allowed on the premises. Some parks built themselves up as a place to spend time with your pokemon, but this park offered a chance for pokemon to spend time amongst themselves and give trainers a break from taking care of them.

Derek waived goodbye after paying the entrance fee and sending his pokemon past the gate. His whole team walked together, looking around for a good activity to do first. After flying above all of them, Rufflet touched down with excitement in his voice.

“Hey, they’ve got sports here!” he said. “You guys want to try some volleyball? I’ll just be referee, two versus two.”

“If Lucario takes it easy with his speed, I’m game,” Seismitoad replied.

“I won’t be spiking a ball anytime soon, but I bet I could get some hits in,” Seviper added. “Derek did say to make sure we spend some time with Braixen, and I wanted to, even without his request. How about we play for a while, then split up and talk to some other pokemon after?” 

“Sounds good to me.” Braixen and Lucario looked away from each other after they responded simultaneously. They hadn’t told anyone about their plans to treat this outing as a date, wanting to keep things private for now.

Rufflet pointed with his wing, oblivious to the tension in the air while Seviper and Seismitoad glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes. Remembering their bet, Seismitoad put on a sly grin as an idea struck her.

“Braixen, how about you team up with Lucario? I think I can handle the spikes for Seviper.”

_Don’t sound too enthusiastic about it,_ Braixen thought to himself. “Sure, I don’t mind that.” He thought about how different he acted now compared to when he first met Lucario. Why did he feel so shy to admit to anything? Back then, he held nothing back, boldly going right up to a pokemon he’d never met and offering sex. However, back then he never had to worry about meeting any pokemon a second time, let alone travel together on a team. This was new territory to traverse.

On the other side of the group, Seviper glared at Seismitoad, holding back use of his actual glare attack. He raised his head and whispered into Seismitoad’s ear. “Hey, you’re trying to stack the bet in your favor.”

Seismitoad shrugged. “You’re the one who said ‘ _way too fast, no way’,_ ” she quoted. “Therefore, anything I do shouldn’t make it happen.”

Grumbling, Seviper just accepted defeat. _Still no way,_ he thought.

**

The vast park offered some space along the shore as well, with a wide beach and dedicated swimming space blocked off from boat traffic. Many pokemon that normally lived underwater made this area their only stop in the park, while a few others joined them for fun. More pokemon relaxed on the beach, just enjoying the sun’s rays. In one portion of the beach, posts marked corners of a volleyball court, with taller posts holding up a net in the middle.

Placed carefully, the sun rose perpendicular to the net, so neither side wound up staring into the light while they played. Rufflet found a ball and held it in his talons as he flew over, dropping it in Braixen’s hands.

“Your referee declares that our new party member gets to serve first!” Rufflet shouted. He perched on one of the posts holding the net. “Please try not to smack your referee with the ball!”

“No promises!” Braixen replied, happy to see that each of Derek’s pokemon, Rufflet included, laughed at that. It would take more than a day to get to know all of them, but he expected to enjoy traveling with his new trainer.

Ready to start, Braixen gave a light serve, remembering what he’d seen on TV of some humans and pokemon playing volleyball together. Any doubts on Seviper’s ability ended immediately. He’d of course never spike, but as the ball came down behind Seismitoad, he took advantage of his long body, jutting his head out with pristine coordination and setting the ball into the air. Lacking a good position, Seismitoad chose not to spike and just volleyed it back across the net.

Lucario braced himself for the ball, keeping his promise to take it easy. He knew if he used all his strength or his aura, he’d just win and the game would be no fun. The ball bounced against his forearms and he side-stepped to clear the way for Braixen.

Braixen took his cue and sent the ball back across, but not as high up as he’d hoped. It came within easy reach of Seismitoad’s arms, and she smacked the ball down faster than either could react. It hit the sand.

Rufflet raised a wing. “One point to Seismitoad and Seviper!”

All players smiled, excited to keep going. Serving passed to the other team, and the with Lucario limiting himself, the game stayed fairly even and exciting. Seismitoad excelled at surprise hits right back at the opposing team. Braixen made a few good dives into the sand to stop a point from scoring, and Lucario managed some good spikes aimed just outside of Seviper’s reach, forcing him to extend himself completely in an effort to stop it.

With a few points scored on both sides, the intensity went up, leading to a misstep. As the ball came soaring right between Lucarion and Braixen, they both made a move.

“I’ve got it!” they both shouted, proceeding to jump into each other, crash to the ground, and not get it. Shaking sand out of his fur, Braixen found himself on top of Lucario, who fell on his back underneath.

Braixen spoke in a soft tone to keep others from hearing. “Hey, you ok?”

Lucario nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry about that.”

“Just bad luck there, nobody’s fault.” After a moment of thought, Braixen smiled and winked at Lucario. “Hey, this position remind you of anything?”

It didn’t, at least, not until Braixen said something. Then a memory came rushing out, and for a moment, he was back in the woods from a year ago, spending two weeks camping by the woods, visiting Braixen almost every day. Braixen was on top of him, riding his cock hard and moaning loudly. “ _You’re gonna make me cum all over you…”_

“One of you hit your head or something?”

Seismitoad’s words snapped him out of it, and he gently pushed Braixen off him. “Just a little confused from the fall, didn’t expect it. Not hurt.” As he and Braixen stood up, he simply nodded his head. By the look in Braixen’s eyes, he understood the silent response, after which Lucario forced himself to picture the ugliest pokemon he could possibly think of, not wanting a visible erection to ruin their volleyball game or their secret.

They continued the game, and in the end, it came down to another one of Seismitoad’s surprise returns, leaving Braixen in the sand as he tried and failed to dive for it. “We have our winners!” Rufflet announced. “Seismitoad and Seviper, congratulations!”

Lucario and Braixen nodded toward their opponents, while Seviper used his head in place of a hand to “fist” bump his teammate. Near the end of the game, a few pokemon started to wait around wanting to use the court, so they gave it up and spent some time on the sidelines, watching the new players and talking amongst each other. Everyone asked Braixen some questions to get to know him, learning about what he’d done so far with his other trainer, and how he came to be a trainer’s pokemon.

After a little while, Seismitoad stood up. “It’s been great getting to know you, but we’ll spend a lot of time with you now that you’re on Derek’s team. I think I’m going to go chat up some strangers now, see what else there is to do in the park.”

“No worries, I loved volleyball and I feel a lot more comfortable joining the team now.” Braixen grinned.

“I think I’ll go try out some of the food getting passed out,” Lucario said, pointing to the stands they walked by earlier.

“You know what, I’m a little hungry myself,” Braixen replied. “I’ll walk with you.”

Seviper looked at Braixen and sighed. “Come on, give me a chance here,” he murmured under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

**

“Your old trainer must be a very trusting person, letting you share his tent during a rainstorm,” Lucario said.

Free from the eyes of their teammates, Lucario and Braixen considered their date officially started. They reached the food stands set up by some human staff, though a couple pokemon helped out here and there. Knowing the human wouldn’t understand him, he communicated through points and nods, until he offered up two sticks with grilled vegetables on them. He handed one to Braixen, who nodded in thanks. They found a small round table to sit at as they continued their conversation.

“That’s why I accepted to join his team,” Braixen replied. “So many wild pokemon just attack humans unprovoked. I wouldn’t have blamed him if he didn’t trust me. But he saw me walking by his tent and just called out. It was a relief to get dry.”

Lucario munched on a piece of red pepper, savoring the smoky taste. “So did he… I mean did you two…”

Braixen’s eyes widened when he realized Lucario’s insinuation. “What? With a human? No, no way. He just gave me some shelter from the rain and some food, and in the morning asked if I wanted to be his pokemon. I might be slutty, but I wouldn’t go there.”

“I meant no offense,” Lucario said, holding up his paws. “I’ve just heard some rumors here and there. Not about you specifically, about other pokemon. I think it happens.”

“Sounds weird to me. Then again, we’re different creatures too.” A fast eater, Braixen dragged the last vegetable off his stick, while Lucario still had half his share to go. “To each their own if everyone consents. I mean, take the Seviper on our team for example. I’ve never seen a Zangoose, but I’ve heard about their ancient rivalry. Yet they can breed with each other! Imagine the first pokemon to figure that out.”

Lucario laughed. “It wasn’t our Seviper, I’ll tell you that much.” He took a couple quick bites before saying more, not wanting to keep Braixen waiting on him too long. “He fought a Zangoose in a trainer battle once and lost. Angry for a whole month after.” Noticing he still had a lot of his food left, he held his stick out towards Braixen. “You still hungry? It’s delicious, but I mostly just picked the first place I saw as a way to separate from the others.”

Braixen nodded, and caught himself blushing just a little. _I could get used to a relationship if it’s like this,_ he thought. “Sure, thanks! Can you pass it over?”

“I still want a couple, mind just biting one off the end?”

“Oh, that’s fine,” he replied. Braixen leaned across the table, getting a hold of the closest piece in his mouth.

Lucario gave a sly grin, putting Braixen right into the trap he planned. “You messed with me at volleyball, now it’s my turn. This remind you of anything?”

Only a moment passed before a memory came to life in Braixen’s head. Two weeks of meeting up with Lucario every time his trainer let him out, almost a year prior to now. Braixen leaned towards Lucario to get something in his mouth, but it was longer and thicker than the vegetable he grabbed now. “ _In or out?”_ Lucario asked through panting breaths.

Braixen returned to reality and slowly pulled off his extra piece, returning to his side of the table. He suddenly felt weary of any nearby pokemon that might be watching his cheeks turn red. Despite his embarrassment, he grinned back at Lucario. “Well played,” he said. “I guess we’re even now.”

“And I’m all done.” Lucario took his empty stick and tossed it in a nearby trash can. “Want to continue our date somewhere else?”

Still in a state of disbelief how much he enjoyed this other side to relationships, Braixen agreed. “Let’s go explore the park.”


	3. Chapter 3

Lucario and Braixen spent the entire rest of the day together, going from place to place in the park. They enjoyed a brief swim on the beach, joined a larger volleyball game, and grabbed more food to share. Throughout their time together, they kept on talking, learning more about each other, building a connection that hadn’t existed despite their time together in the past.

As afternoon waned, both knew little time remained for their date, so they decided to take a walk, finding a more secluded area of the park. They reached a patch of tall trees, spaced out and towering above them. A fair distance from the main park activities, the leaves rustling in the wind proved louder than other pokemon talking and playing games.

Braixen looked up at the trees, noting that even the lowest branches rested well above their heads. “Bet you couldn’t jump up to a branch,” he said.

Lucario scoffed. “You kidding? You know what kind of pokemon I am, right?”

“I know you’re strong, but come on, look how high that is.”

Lucario stopped his walk. “Not only could I get up there, I could take you with me.”

“You don’t gotta exaggerate to impress me, I know that- hey, what are you-“

Before Braixen managed to react to Lucario’s move, he’d wrapped his arms around him, squatting down as he got a firm grip on his date. With one powerful push, Lucario leaped off the ground, taking Braixen with him and landing deftly onto one of the thicker branches.

“I’m a fighting type and Derek’s most powerful pokemon,” Lucario said. “I’ve got some muscles.”

“Alright, you proved your point, please stop dangling me above nothing.”

Hearing the shock in Braixen’s voice, he apologized and shifted, letting Braixen plant his feet on the branch. With a breath of relief, Braixen took his time reaching down with a paw, grabbing the branch before sitting down. Lucario joined him, and the two spent a moment in silence, just admiring the view from above.

“Now that I can hang onto this branch, I’m glad you brought me up here, quite a view” Braixen said with a chuckle. He bowed his head, thinking for a moment. “And… I’m glad we spent the day together. This date was fun.”

Lucario knew they’d need to discuss how they felt eventually, though he tried to put it off until the end. “Me too,” he replied. “I’ve never done something like this.” The same unfamiliar emotions from the hotel stirred in him again, this time more intense. He rubbed his paws together. “And hey, it’s still really early, but then again, we’re not exactly starting from step one. I think… I’d like to do this again. Try out having a real partner, instead of just… well, what we did before.”

Braixen paused before responding. “It’s funny,” he said. “I used to say I’d never become a trainer’s pokemon, and yet ever since I did, I’ve loved it. Interaction with humans, battling, I love it all.” Neither dared to make eye contact with the other, yet both tried to watch for any looks out of the corner of their eye. “You know what else I used to say? I’d never mate. All I cared about was the fun, and I’d have as much of it as possible.” He closed his eyes and smiled. “Turns out, there were other kinds of fun to be had. All sorts of things besides sex.”

His heart racing, Lucario pivoted on the branch, getting a leg on either side and leaning back against the tree trunk. When he looked at Braixen, he looked back, and both blushed. Braixen turned to face him and scooched closer.

“All in all, if you think about it, we’ve only known each other for just over two weeks,” Braixen said. “A little early to decide on mating, but being with you? Just you? I could try that.”

Without thinking, Lucario reached out a paw, and Braixen took it in his. He leaned in and kissed Braixen, but this kiss wasn’t anything like how they kissed before. Not raw, rushed, or hot, but slow, warm, comforting. They held the kiss for a few seconds, then slowly leaned back, staring into each other’s eyes.

“Woah…” was all Braixen could utter. “Alright, guess this relationship thing is official.”

“Yeah,” Lucario replied. He gulped, feeling a much more familiar emotion rise in him, and rise around his waist. Nervous to look at Braixen before, now he couldn’t take his eyes off.

Braixen glanced down only to check his balance on the tree, but his eyes caught what was starting to rise between Lucario’s legs. He didn’t think Lucario even realized what was happening, but the sight stirred Braixen’s own excitement, memories of their past time together rushing back again. He placed his paws on Lucario’s shoulders, using them as leverage to move even closer, until he rested right on top of Lucario’s lap. “I think this is a little fast for a typical first date, but our first date isn’t exactly typical, is it? I don’t see any other pokemon around…”

Lucario thought his arousal under better control, but clearly he spaced out a bit too much and Braixen saw it. There was no turning off the rising heat now that Braixen sat right on top of him, their fur brushing against one another. Lucario glanced left and right to confirm the lack of nearby pokemon, then wrapped his arms around Braixen’s back. “It’s definitely not typical. I felt bad getting aroused so easily, but I guess you and I haven’t totally changed in the past year, have we?”

“Nope,” Braixen said with a grin. “But hey, if you drop me off this tree branch, this whole relationship thing is over.”

Lucario chuckled. “Fair enough.”

They kissed again, this time with more fervor behind it, yet still a different, more tender experience than the kisses they shared in the past. Braixen gripped tighter to Lucario’s shoulders, while Lucario hugged him tight, relishing the warmth of their bodies pressing against one another.

Neither moved too fast, mindful of how far above the ground they rested. Lucario liked resting in trees like this, and knew he possessed enough strength and balance to keep Braixen and himself safe. He broke from the kiss, instead leaning in to nibble on Braixen’s neck, all the while moving his paws down to Braixen’s ass.

“Hnng…” Braixen almost forgot where he was as he sunk into the moment, letting the pleasure swarm through his body. He moved one paw to the back of Lucario’s head, scratching at his ears. With his free paw, he gave it a lick, then moved it between their bodies, headed for a new target.

Lucario grunted when the warm, slick paw reached his cock. His erection pulsed hard between them, and after a minor reposition, pressed up against Braixen’s equally burning arousal. He squeezed Braixen’s ass, pulling apart the cheeks and pushing them together, over an over in a massaging motion. He used part of his paw to find Braixen’s entrance, teasing it with a few pokes and pushes, but not going all the way in.

As his breathing grew heavier, Braixen kept a steady pace with his own work, staying focused despite the myriad of pleasure-filled distractions from Lucario’s expert touch. After working on Lucario’s cock for a while, he’d run his paw along Lucario’s stomach and chest, then back up to his mouth. With each return, Braixen licked his paw again and brought fresh saliva to Lucario’s shaft, bit by bit lubricating it for the time yet to come. As they basked in each other’s warmth, Braixen realized how safe he felt in Lucario’s arms. Something about that thought sent his heart aflutter.

Leaving a large damp spot on Braixen’s neck fur, Lucario pulled his head back, looking into Braixen’s eyes. He gave him a quick kiss before speaking. “You ready?”

Braixen’s heart fluttered again at the question, which surprised him, given that in their prior times together, Lucario didn’t need to ask. “Yeah,” he replied, lifting up his tail. _I’m still gonna fuck him like we used to if this works out,_ Braixen thought. _But I could get used to taking it slow like this._

Lucario lifted Braixen with care, pulling his body even closer so that his asshole lined up with Lucario’s cock. He held Braixen up, again showing off his controlled strength, and inch by inch, lowered Braixen down.

Braixen shut his eyes tight when the tip of Lucario’s cock met his hole, taking a deep breath as it pushed in. He gripped Lucario’s shoulders again, relaxing as much as possible as Lucario lowered him further and further, moving slow to allow Braixen time to adjust. It didn’t take long for the initial stretched feeling to be replaced with a wonderful fullness, and Braixen reveled in the familiar feeling of Lucario inside him.

Lucario’s own pleasure grew, his tail tensing up as the heat of Braixen’s ass surrounded his cock, holding it tight. He kept a firm, steadying grip on Braixen’s ass, preventing any hard lean to one side, and after a moment of pause to let Braixen finish warming up, he lifted Braixen up, just as slowly lowering him back down again.

“Fuck…” Braixen pressed his forehead into Lucario’s, panting for breath as he let his partner take control. With his feet dangling on either side of the tree branch, Braixen lacked any means of leverage, instead relying on Lucario’s strength to keep things moving. There was no sign of struggle in Lucario’s motions. Each lift and drop was gentle, slow, and Braixen welcomed Lucario’s throbbing cock with each fall.

He’d ridden Lucario’s cock before, but never with Lucario sitting up like this, with them so close to each other. Braixen experienced a new realm of pleasure as his own erection pressed against Lucario’s belly fur. The fur provided friction without rubbing too hard, and the sensation combined with getting filled quickly caused Braixen to leak out a bit of pre.

Lucario felt no shortage of pleasure either, in a state of ecstasy as he let Braixen fall onto his shaft, over and over. Unlike their previous ruts, he felt no desire to speed things up, instead savoring each moment, not caring that Braixen started to make his fur a little sticky.

“You feel so good, Braixen…” Lucario breathed, his head leaning back against the tree behind him.

“You too…” Braixen managed to reply, each slide on Lucario’s dick getting little moans out of him that Lucario found adorable. “Don’t stop…”

Their choice of venue meant changing things up wasn’t really an option, though neither pokemon seemed to care. Staying together, exactly as they were now, was just fine for each of them. Even the faint noise of other pokemon in the park faded away from their ears as they focused on each other, exchanging kisses, ear nibbles, and sighs of pleasure. Eventually, Lucario’s urges got the better of him, and he started to pick up the pace, now nearly dropping Braixen onto his cock rather than sliding.

“Yes, fuck yes,” Braixen panted, each slam down bringing him closer to the edge. He normally lasted longer, but the combination of riding Lucario with belly fur rubbing against his cock proved too much. “I’m… I’m going to…”

Braixen let out a cry as he came first, hot semen gushing out of his cock, splashing against Lucario’s belly and his own. Waves of ecstasy rushed over him as Lucario’s cock continued hitting him in just the right spots with every burst of cum. “Keep going,” Braixen pleaded. “I’m yours until you finish.”

Braixen’s convulsions from his own orgasm put Lucario on edge, and it didn’t take much longer for him to reach his own end. He continued to lift and drop Braixen fast, his muscles clenching more and more with each thrust. “Ah!” With a hard slam, Braixen sheathed Lucario completely, and his whole body tensed as he poured his own orgasm into Braixen’s ass, an incredible pleasure high shocking every inch of his body. When he came down, he suddenly felt the limits of his strength, knowing his arms would be sore from holding Braixen up that long. He didn’t lose grip, however, keeping both of them steady on the tree while they recovered their senses.

“Wow…” Recovering first, Lucario lifted Braixen off of him just enough to release his cock, then let him rest on his lap. “That was… different.”

“Yeah…” Braixen replied. “But a good different.”

The two smiled at each other, leaning in for another kiss when they heard a loud series of bell chimes. “Oh, park’s closing in fifteen minutes,” Braixen said. “We might want to get down from here and figure out a way to clean up a little bit.”

Lucario nodded. “Hang on to me and I’ll get us down. If we sprint for the beach, it’ll look like we’re just trying to get one final splash.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

**

After a long day of playing in the park, every pokemon walking out looked incredibly happy and incredibly tired at the same time. A line of trainers waited to pick them up as everyone made their way to the park’s entrance.

Seviper and Seismitoad found each other on the way back, moving together and discussing all the things they did throughout the day. They both seemed cheerful, until Seviper caught sight of two pokemon in the distance.

“Oh no.”

Seismitoad furrowed her brow. “What?”

“Don’t stare, I don’t think they see us yet,” Seviper said. “But Lucario and Braixen are walking together, and they’re holding hands. Paws? Whatever appendages they have, they’re touching.”

She glanced behind her only for a moment, scanning all the pokemon on their way out of the park. Sure enough, she found the same sight Seviper discovered. Lucario and Braixen walking right next to each other, smiling and chatting while holding onto one another. They looked cute together, Seismitoad had to admit. They’d make a good couple.

That wasn’t what caused Seismitoad’s smile, however. She turned back to Seviper with a grin of victory. “So, about our bet…”

“Hey, holding hands doesn’t mean they did anything. They could be taking it slow, or maybe they’re just-“

“Hey guys!”

Rufflet’s excited shout caught Seviper off guard, and he stopped talking as the bird pokemon landed on Seismitoad’s shoulder, hitching a ride. “How was your time at the park?”

“Great,” Seismitoad said. “How about you?”

Rufflet shrugged. “Ok for the most part, except for this weird thing that happened,” he said. “Later in the day I went to this patch of trees, perched up there to take a little nap. I got woken up by some pretty weird noises. I didn’t see anything, but I’m almost certain that two pokemon were going at it… uh… why do you guys look like that?”

Seviper’s body laid completely flat on the ground as he tried his best to bury his head into the grass. Seismitoad looked down with the biggest, proudest smirk.

“It’s nothing,” Seismitoad told him. “Seviper’s just sad that he’s missing out on some food later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! As always, I don't know when the writing bug will hit me again, but I'm glad you all enjoy!


End file.
